


The Light

by GoldenMars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, F/M, Fighting, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, i got bored so here's this story for you, loss of a loved one, rey/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMars/pseuds/GoldenMars
Summary: He's been after her for quite some time, the bond connecting them a few times, each time bore a fight. But now she's before him and not as a holo, she's physically there, rage in her eyes, he mirrors her although he doesn't want to hurt her, he wants her, he needs her, now he must fight her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Light

She stopped running, her heart pounded against her chest, the pain shooting through as she struggled for air, her body no longer able to push her forward. Behind her she could hear his footsteps, being much bigger and stronger, his strides were longer and more powerful and even worse, more meaningful. She turned to him, of course, his appearance had never changed, all dressed in black, his long flowing cape that hid his powerful body. 

'Rey'.

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head, 'go away, leave me alone', she didn't yell, but she certainly wanted him to hear. Her frustration grew as he shook his head, ' _you know I can't do that'_ , he was in her head, 'just speak to me, you don't have to go through the force, she seethed at him. Kylo took a few steps towards her, 'Rey, you need to come with me, otherwise I'll have no choice but to force you'. She readied herself, igniting her saber, she could feel the sadness and then frustration flow through the bond, _'good, let the anger flow through you, remember those famous words Kylo? That's all you're ever good at'._ Anger flowed through her, but she wasn't the angry one, it was him.  
Suddenly he attacked, rushing forward without hesitation, she was caught off guard, but she was able to right herself so she could brace for his next move. Her arms screamed in pain when he brought his saber down into hers, he was giving it his all and she didn't know if she was going to make it. He was going to hurt her and that's what scared her the most. The locked sabers in an instant, just like the first time they met, his size brought an advantage to him as he towered over her. He began pushing, placing all of his body weight against the saber he held, pushing her back. Rey could feel her feet slide across the yellow sand beneath her. 

'Rey, listen to me'.

'No, I can't do this anymore, I don't want to listen to you anymore, it gets me nowhere!'.

She tried to push against him, but her strength was failing her, 'Rey!' he snarled down at her, 'don't be difficult, you know how this is going to end!' She nodded, fire in her eyes, 'yes, with you at my feet', suddenly she flung herself to the side, breaking the sabers away, narrowly missing his as it swung down, she felt the heat as it passed her skin. She could feel the frustration now, he went for her again and this time she was ready, ducking in time and ramming her elbow into his stomach hard enough to wind him. Even though she trained with Luke's light saber, she still practiced with her hands, it's what she had learned before all this, before she became what she was today. He swung at her again and she swung around him, bringing out her fist, she punched him, it wasn't too hard, not hard enough. He snarled in frustration, his hand almost coming up to rest against his cheek, _no, he must not show any pain_ , he squared up to her, 'so, he's trained you well'.

'Don't speak of him'.

He narrowed his eyes, 'Luke Skywalker? I can speak of him whenever I want', she growled at him before readying herself once again, 'Rey, I won't be at your feet and you know that and you won't be at mine, instead you'll be in my arms and by my side'. That was a shock to her, he almost caught her off guard. Their sabers sizzled together once again, 'Rey please, I would never lie to you, I don't want to hurt you, all I ask is for you to come with me, please take my hand', she shook her head, 'I can't and you know that -', at that split second, he twisted his saber, which caused Rey to twist her own, he had finally caught her off guard. It was enough to spin her around, knocking the saber from her grasp as she hissed in pain as her wrist twisted. His arms wrapped around her, but she didn't stop, she continued to fight, kicking out her legs even though it was pointless, he had her in his grasps and now he was going to take her back, _'Rey, please stop fighting me, I'm not going to hurt you, just stop kicking'_ , she screamed in frustration as her body began to grow tired and tears fell down her cheeks. He knew she was crying, he could feel the sorrow and defeat flow through the bond. He loosened his grip, trying to comfort her, 'Rey, when we go back I promise no one will hurt you, you just need to cooperate with -'.

_'Ben?'_

Both Kylo and Rey froze, that voice, it sounded so familiar, _'Ben, please do not hurt her, don't take her to the dark side, she is our only hope,_ _MY only hope, I want you home safe and sound'._

Rey could feel herself gaining more power through his, Leia was giving her more, pushing her. His fingers touched the hilt of his saber, if she could just. At that moment, Kylo sensed her and what she was planning on doing, he twisted her, flinging himself away from her, but not letting go of her arm. She brought out her hand to pull his saber towards her. Her own had fallen a few meters away, but his was the closest, but right at that moment, he went to grab it just as it slid out of his belt. His fingers hit the igniter, Rey's heart jumped as she felt the searing heat hit her chest. Both of them froze and Rey looked up at Kylo's face, his mouth was open slightly, but his eyes, his eyes said it all, he had stabbed her, not intentionally, 'Rey', his voice wavered, he could sense when she was going to fall, quickly he distinguished the saber, throwing it aside and catching her. He feel to his knees, 'Rey, hey look at me, don't close your eyes', he tried to sooth her, lying her against him as he tried to slow the flow of blood by placing his hand on the wound. She cried out, it was the worst sound that rang through his hears, 'shhh, I know, I know, it hurts, but bare with me ok, you're going to be alright'.

'Ben?'

She whispered and he froze, he could feel him, the boy, Ben Solo, this new feeling inside him, the young man who was controlling his emotion, his actions right now. He was trying to save the only light he would follow, yes he loved his mother, but not the way he loved this woman before him, the woman was now lying on him, dying. She was crying, both from the position she was in and the pain, 'Ben?' She tried to lift her hand, 'let me touch you', he hesitated before gently taking her hand and lifting it up to press against his pale cheek, 'please come back', her eyes locked with his, a beautiful brown, her face had grown deathly white as the life began to fade. He could feel it, he could feel his connection with her fading.

'Rey? Rey, no don't close your eyes, don't leave me, you _can't_ leave me, not now, not when we're like this, not when we're so close!'

She stopped breathing, her eyes no longer showed any life, he tried reaching out to her through the bond... Nothing, 'Rey?' he tried again... Nothing, she was gone, but someone else was there.

_'Ben?'_

He cried out as she brought Rey closer to him, holding her tightly as he sobbed, _'Ben, come home, please'._ He stared at Rey, his fingers touching her cold lips, at the last second he pressed his own cold lips against hers, what would it be like if he kissed her when she was alive, no he'd never know.

_'Mom'._

_'Ben?'_

_'I'm coming'._


End file.
